


What Keller Should’ve Said

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Oz - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: Balcony scene done right
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	What Keller Should’ve Said

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the balcony scene this is how Keller should’ve explained it.

Ok you want the truth yeah. I did it. I Brought you back here. When we first met, it was a hustle pure and simple to get Vern off my ass finally for what I owed him from years before. I thought you were this crazy weird guy who’d been stupid enough to piss Vern off. When that changed I’m not sure. The more I knew you the more impressed I was. You were strong and brave and smart and funny. And you had an innocence even after all you’d gone through. When you kissed me that first time I was attracted and curious. But you just blew me away. You put a crack in my armor like an earthquake. Where had all this passion come from. It seduced me and overwhelmed me with sensation. So much so that I forgot where I was what I was doing. When the hacks knocked on the window and I jumped. That was Real. I had forgotten to pay attention. And when you’re me, that can get you killed. So I panicked went into the hole and tried to remember it was just a game. When I got out it was harder but you bring piss ass drunk helped. It allowed me to fool myself into thinking I was wrong about what I saw in you and it was just my imagination. Then, when you get to the gym and I saw the look in your eyes. I started feeling again. So I pushed through and told you that I never loved you broke you and even fake laughed with Vern. Trying to make it true. Hoping that would get it and you out of my system. And it sort of worked. When I was on the adrenaline rush I felt good but even that wasn’t as good. And when it faded and I was standing in our pod and looking at your bed without you in it laughing at me or calling me cute. That crack burst wide open and I realized it wasn’t going away. I Loved You and I knew I’d do anything to get you back. 

And I did. I groveled and I pushed and I did whatever you asked of me whatever You needed. I gave myself to you in a way I never had before. Completely. And it still wasn’t enough. Until fate intervened in the shape of Vern. Again. He tried to kill you. And for once I didn’t think. Not of myself not of anything but getting to you to make sure You were ok. And thank God I did. And you lived. Then a miracle. You forgave me.I knew you loved me. Through it all, I knew. But being able to say it and show you and Finally get to hold you again and kiss you. I didn’t care if we did nothing else. I just wanted to hold you and feel your lips on me. The lockdown with you was the best two weeks of my life. Then Vern again. Kidnapped your kids. Because you Had to listen to Said you didn’t trust me you wouldn’t listen to me when I told you how he would take it. And even worse when he did and I tried to take care of you and be there for and with you and watching you die. Little more every damn day. Then you believed that I would hurt your children. YOUR Children. Kill your son. The son of the only person I ever Really loved. So yes I walked away. But you you didn’t even fight to get me back. I did Everything I could to win you back before but you were to busy feeling sorry for yourself and fucking everyone in sight to fight for me. But even then I loved you. So much so that when I saw you were seriously going to let Vern kill you over Hank to protect your family I took the rap. So You would be safe. I loved you and you never knew but even then I had deals in place to watch you and protect you because even if I couldn’t be there I Needed to know you were safe. Then I get back and it all went to Hell I got the death penalty and you got out. And you fought for me to save my life. But you were gone. When you came back to visit you talked about your kids and I was excited for you but I asked to meet them and you blew me off. Like I was in the past and not good enough. And you started talking about their teacher and I heard it. I heard the sound of you walking way for good. It scared me not only because I’m couldn’t bear to lose you but because before when we were here together. I could win you back I had the time. But I couldn’t do anything with you out there. And I Couldn’t lose you. You’re the ONLY one I’ve ever loved. Will ever love. When I gave you my heart it was forever. So yes I panicked I did the wrong thing but only because it was the only thing I knew how to do. You weren’t here to show me how to handle it correctly. So now do you believe me. I did it out of love. Everything I’ve done since I met you has been out of love. Help me. Tell me what to do here how to make it right. I need your help. I need YOU. Don’t turn me away. Just love me again like I’ve always loved you


End file.
